Bella's pregnant
by Misslittlepinkbag
Summary: Bella is pregnant but who is the father, she has not yet met the beautiful edward but what will happen if they finally meet. Will he want her pregnant?
1. mistake drowned in rain

I held my own hair back as I retched over the toilet, I tried to be as quiet as possible because I knew Charlie was only downstairs- and what would I say to explain this. 'oh dad its just a bug' 'Well Bella this is one strange bug you've had it for months now. In fact nine months'- so he defiantly wasn't going to find out.

Once my stomach contents had been officially emptied I slumped on the floor. A few tears ran down my face and I wiped them away with my sleeve I knew exactly what was wrong with me. The big 'p' word, but I wanted to just go to sleep and wake up to find that it was all a nightmare.

I had only been in Forks for two months with my father and I am already.....I can't even say it. Why did I have to be so stupid, why did I have to rush into a relationship with the first guy I met- just because its unusual for men to like me or even look at me. Well that's what it was like in Phoenix. But here all the guys are clingy and find me...and I just went with the flow...and now I'm sat on the dirty floor of my bathroom retching up my breakfast....life was just 'perfect'- I thought to my self sarcastically.

Thank god today is Saturday I couldn't face going to school and seeing him....the the father. I cringed at the word. I rolled myself off the floor and made my way downstairs I wasn't going to stay indoors not with Charlies watchful eyes glaring at me, I scrubbed my face with my dry hands to remove any escaped tears and walked tdown stairs to the hall.

Charlie was in his usual spot in front of the TV- no fishing this weekend, well it was raining- he raised he head as I sloped past him. I quickly grabbed my coat and shouted "I'm going out dad" and I quickly slammed the door shut before he could reply.

I Didn't know where I was going, but I just let my feet take me and to my surprise it wasn't to my nice warm dry truck but instead my feet were taking me towards the woods near my house. I didn't put up a fight, and nor did I put my coat on- It was just wrapped around my head like a blanket.

It seemed like hours, and all I had done was walk and walk and fall and fall. I had no idea where I was nor where I was going, but that was the same with my life. At the moment I didn't have a clue what I was going to do and nor did I have the faintest idea of the future that lay ahead of me. Maybe if I just disappear, just loose myself in the wilderness I will get out of this mess.

It was still raining hard and I could feel my arms numb- from all the blood draining towards my elbows- from holding my coat up. In a instant I flung my coat to the floor and tilted my head to the sky while closing my eyes. Within seconds I was drentched but I really didn't care. The rain drops sploshed hard on my skin and a shiver echoed its way through my body, maybe I could catch a cold, and then...... the thought tightened my stomach. How could I wish for a life to end? I just couldn't no matter what the situation. It was then my attention was diverted to the sound of a snapping twig.

As I looked over a pale figure stood far away watching me.......

* * *

Hey what do you think. This is my story for Nixxii-Cullen's A summers day challenge .net/s/5020833/1/ I just though I would give it ago xxx


	2. Meet Edward Cullen

I suddenly felt dizzy from looking up to long, so in perfect timing my knee's gave way and I tumbled to the floor. But in a flash the pale boy was helping me to my feet. Was he fast or had I blacked out for a moment?

"Are you ok?" the young pale boy asked.

"Yes fine. Just a trate of my clumzness" I replied back to him, half muttering the last thing to myself. My cheeks turned their usual rouge colour.

"Im sorry let me introduce myself. Im Edward Cullen" He smiled a crooked smile and his honey tickled eyes pierced though the dull sky. He bent down to pick up my coat, dusted off the dirt and handed it to me.

"Thanks. Bella Swan"

"Do you like the rain?" he asked gesturing to my soaked hair. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair. He tilted his head slightly as if he was concentrating on something - my responce?

"Not really, any cold wet thing....." I shudded. He helped me put on my coat. "Thanks" He let out a secret laugh to my answer, but it wasn't his pale skin, dark circles, but it was his eyes which had me tranced. I would have felt uneasy around any other strange guy- especailly being in the middle of deserted forest- but there was something about him which made my feel perfectly safe.

"So are you new in Forks?" I asked, breaking the silence. I turned and headed towards a log. Edward followed and gracefully got at the log first and took off his tanned jacket and lay it across the log. He waited for me to sit first- on his jacket to stop my bum getting further damn- and then once I was sat he took the place next to me.

"Yes. Me and my family have just moved here." his eyes seemed to trace over my skin. He grasped the log hard as he took in a stagged breath- he was trying not to make it obvious but there was something bothering him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He quickly stood up and started to back slightly away.

"Yes.....its just allergies" and with that he walked away swiftly. I stared as he disappeared into the green trees. Oh damn he left his jacket.

"You left your jacket!" I yelled into the vast forest, but nothing. I grabbed his Jacket and made my way back down the winding path. - I was sure I was going the right way. Was I?

Finally I caught sight of Charlie's house. He was standing there under the porch staring out into the 'sheeting' rain. "Bella" he bellowed when I walked up towards him. "Look at you. Where have you been" Luckly he didn't notice that the jacket under my arm wasn't my own as he dragged me in the house.

"What I was only gone for two hours" I said as I glanced at the kitchen clock.

"Yes but when I noticed that the truck was still here and you weren't anywhere outside, and in this weather" His face was turning blue- _take a breath dad. Take a breath!_

"I wanted to go for a walk. No harm done. Im going for a shower" I shrugged out of his hold, flung my coat off while still holding Edwards and marched upstairs. I placed the jacket on my bed and entered the bathroom.

The warm water trickled over my head, it felt nicer than standing in the cold rain. I looked down at my usual flat stomach and could start to see the tinest bump- it looked like I had just eatten a massive meal and was bloated. I touched the bump with my shaking hand and then dropped to my knee's. Tears stormed down my face and were washed away with the warm spray of the shower.....

* * *

Hey what do you think.......?

This is my story for Nixxii-Cullen's A summers day challenge .net/s/5020833/1/ I just though I would give it ago xxx


	3. scent for two

After showering, I flung my wet hair into a french plat and of course I put on my grey sweats and a vest top. I made my way slugishly towards my bedroom. "Bella" a voice echoed up from the stairs- Charlie.

"Yes Char...Dad" I shouted back emotionless.

"I've ordered a pizza for tea ok. No need for you to cook tonight- have a break" Thats great I suppose, I had actually forgotten that I needed to cook tea tonight for Charlie.

"Sure thanks Dad" I called entering my bedroom and closing the door shut- with a small bang!

I feel so tired, and that could be because of two reasons. One, hiking in the forest- not my usual thing- and meeting a rather strange but interesting guy- Edward Cullen, or Two, because of this .....this...thing growing helplessly inside me, unknowing of the pain it is causing me now- and how it will effect my future.

I shudded at the thought of telling Charlie, 'Dad what can I say. You have always been there for me. Taught me life lessons well but congrats your going to be a grandpa'. - I don't think so, I think that as soon as I told him he would drop dead of shock, his Bella. Me, a quiet girl, good grades, no trouble at school or home.....pregnant. This was just not supposed to happen to me.

I hopped on the bed and forced the quit to cover my face- I couldn't block out the world forever...but maybe just tonight- This is a phrase I have heard many times before, in fact every night.

I heard the jacket slump from my bed onto the floor, I let out a huge sigh and flung the quilt off me. I sluggishly bent down to retreive the coat from the floor. It felt cold but soft in my hands. But as I turned around and the breeze hit the coat I got a huge whiff of a sweet scent. It was floral and mouth watering, it was unlike anything I have smelt before and I knew that I wanted more. I held the coat to my face and breathed in heavily. The scent danced in my nose and triggered some strange feeling deep inside me.

I then heard the door open and close and I knew that that would be the pizza, I better show my face- even though im not very hungry- Charlie would worry and phone Renee for the mother info and then she would flip and phone me every ten minutes.

I slowly walked down the stairs slightly stumbling at the bottom, Charlie was still sat in front of the TV with a slice of pizza in his hands. "Bell's there a plate for you in the kitchen"

"Thanks Char...Dad" I called back. I grabbed the plate and dove upstairs- luckily I wouldn't have to eat this- as he wasn't sat at the kitchen table- I slid the plate under my bed, I would dispose of it tomorrow.

I leaped tired on to my bed and pulled the sheets high above my head, my wet hair soaked into my pillow but I didn't care. I just wanted to fall into unconsciousness.....

_Edwards POV_

I gripped the tree hard as I watched her sleep, I was having flashes of her scent from earlier on today. It was a scent which I have not come across, it is the devil's scent which temps me to cross my boundaries as a vegetarian vampire. She had been covered by the wet damp smell that it hadn't hit me, but then as I sat next to her it creeped its way into my airway and burned my throat. It took my whole being not to leap right there and then, to bite her pale fragile skin and drink her sweet temping warm thick blood.

She has me bewitched and I hate that she has this hold over me......all she is, is a meaningless throw away human. So why was it that I was now staring into her bedroom watching her as she tries to sleep. Her wet curls are dripping down her cheek and her closed eyes are flickering with the dream images she is seeing and I watch her, and I myself do not know whether she will be alive in the morning- depending on whether I can hold in my natural instincts to drain this strange girl.

But then I hear her say something- and even though I heard it as clear as day- I found myself moving closer, towards her open window, through the window, towards her bed.......

* * *

Hey what do you think.......?


	4. Mike?

Edwards POV

"Edward" she whispered, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I moved closer to her. The room fell silent again, I listened hard. I thought I heard _nothing _earlier on today. I tried to break through the silent veil that was wrapped around her - I just can't hear her thoughts- how strange. This little human, unaffected by my abilities. I wanted to know what she was thinking. What she thought of my unacceptable behaviour today. But even now as the smell radiated off her pale warm skin I could feel my mouth watering deadly venom.

I sucked it back in and backed away to the far side of the room. My fingers clenched the window frame. It wasn't until then when I heard it. The faintest sound of all- even for me- now filling the room with little drum beats. It was quick and muffled by a larger, dominant beat-Her heart beat- it was......... My eyes stared at her. She was carrying a baby. Pregnant....

Bella's POV

My eyes flashed open. The dusty morning 'greyness' peaked through my curtains. Every morning since I found out two weeks ago, its like a doom booming over me. I wake up feeling like I been splashed with a big bucket of ice cold water. -in shock.

I stumbled over to my window to find Charlie's cruiser gone. I twisted around so that my back hit the wall, I slid my body down until I was slumped on the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs and pressed my face into my knee's. That's when I heard the knock on the door. I walked downstairs- nearly tripping on my trouser leg.

"Mike!" I choked out surprised.

"Hey Bella" he shoved past me and headed towards the lounge. He swung himself on the edge of the couch. Staring at me. Why is he here? Well Bella here is your opportunity. Tell him......Tell him..............TELL HIM.....

No.

"What are you doing here?" I asked moving to sit on the chair opposite. I grabbed a cushion and placed it on my lap- in front of my belly, not that it is too noticeable to others yet.

"Its been ages Bella. Where you been?" why is it that guys have to ask such a general question like that. I could feel the tears bubble beneath the surface and I bit down heard on my lip. "Its not because of me and Jessica is it?"

No of course not mike its because Im up the duff. "No its not. Im happy for you. She really likes you". Ok Bella, its tell him now or never.....well. I looked in his blue eyes and he gave me a smile.

"Mike....I" I trailed off. I could picture this going a number of ways- the majority bad.

For Example.....

_"Mike Im pregnant and your the father" _

_"No Im not."_

_"Yes you are"_

_"Well I don't want it....get away from me" _

Or...

_"Mike your a daddy"_

_"What" then I imagine him either running out of here never to be seen again....or fainting right here and I have to give him some form of mouth to mouth.....do you do that for fainting?_

He kept silent waiting for my answer, and here we go..................

No. My mouth fell dry and as I even thought of the words my stomach whirled. "I've just been ill lately. Must be a bug going around" I slurred out.

"Oh right. Sorry, must be a bummer. I let you get rest......but Bell's we're still friends. Right?" he asked edging his way towards the door.

I followed, "Of course." Just that I hate you for doing this to me...impregnating male. "See you at school. Say hi to Jess for me" She is going to hate me! I slammed the door after him.

_Chicken! Chicken......_What are you going to do? You can't tell Charlie, Mum, friends- oh yeah tell Jess and it will be around the whole school in five minutes, then Charlie hears and boom Im dead,- _Girl of 17 shot to dead by enraged sherif of small town_- then he drops dead from shock.......I mean I can't even tell the child's father. I shudded at the thought.

Stupid!

I needed to clear my head again so I went upstairs and threw on the same clothes as yesterday- not caring what I look like- and grabbed the tanned jacket. I already know about the town and there has been no moving vans so the Cullen's must have moved back into that empty place outside of town. I remember Jessica saying how she would like to view inside but would be totally creeped out. I wouldn't know as I have never seen it.

I got into my good trusty truck and turned the engine on, there was nothing like a rusty loud engine to block out noise and distrub thoughts. I turned on to the empty long streched road and made my way to the large hidden house. I almost missed the turn off, it had been ten minutes of straight driving and then out of no where comes a hidden shrubbary opening.

I turned onto the now more visible drive way. It seemed deserted, but as my truck edged further I could see the garage full of well kept cars- no doubt some kind of good name. BWM or is it BMW? I just love my truck, not the name of a fancy car.

They were bound to be home- I guess from the cars- but it still seems un lived in. The outside I mean, so .....empty. I stopped close to the house, but still a distance away to get wet from the drissling rain. I held his jacket to my face one last time for the last sweet smelling breath and then dragged myself out of the truck towards the house.

But then a strange anxiousness hit me. The face Edward Cullen had made yesterday when he had sat near me. Like he was in some kind of physical pain, maybe this is a bad idea just showing up like this. I turned myself around and headed for my truck again.

"Bella" A voice spoke. I jumped and fell down, scrapping my hands on the gravel drive way.................

* * *

I tried to make this longer- as I will for future chapters as well. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Its a bit babble but I am getting to the main parts as you do in a story. Can you believe it Mike is the father.

Well it was either him or tyler or Eric. I did consider Jake but I he has a better storyline if he is not. I only wrote this because I got reviews and I do hate drilling them from you for future chapters but seriously I have a lot of stories going on so the ones in most 'deman' (as you could say) gets my attention.

LYA xxxxx


	5. Jasper NO

I turned my head around to the voice. It was Edward. His lips were pursed in a tight line. His golden eyes stared at me. "Errr....Edward" I said. He rushed up to my side and carefully pulled me up. My legs found the floor. He was strong.

His body was all tense, it was like he was afraid to touch me. Once I was up he dropped his hand and took a step away. He looked at me, that same pained expression as yesterday.

"Are you ok" he suddenly asked. He took in a deep breath, he seemed to relax a little after that. His frown fell.

"Yes" I answered. "I...."

"Let me get Carlisle to look at you" he cut in. I looked down at my hands, it was bleeding slightly and there was a sharp piece of gravel sticking out of my palm.

"No there's no need" I tugged on the piece of gravel and it tore out. A small pool of blood trickled out. "Oh...." I looked up and he was gone. I looked around, because it was impossible that he had gone back to the house that fast- even if he ran? "Edward?" I whispered. The front garden was enclosed by the forest. It was quiet and unsettling.

I squeezed my hand into a fist to stop the blood flow. I left the tanned jacket on the ground, stepping over it I made my way towards my waiting truck- I was slightly hurt that he had just gone, I didn't know what had happened. Had I done something? I could feel the throbbing pain kick in. I knew I shouldn't have come!

"Bella" someone called. I didn't want to look around. But when I did, I saw a blonde haired man. He was young, too young to be a father. Maybe a older brother? He had the same pale skin, and dark eyes as Edward. "Bella" he said again. "Im Carlisle Edwards father" father! whoa his is young. Edward said that you hurt your hand?"

"No...well yes. But its fine" he looked at my fist, the blood was dripping from it. It was then when the smell hit me, metallic and iron tinged. It made my stomach swirl and my head spin, the darkness took over me and I fell.

Edwards POV

I was shocked when I heard a unfamiliar car engine. When I looked out the window I could see a red truck, and out stepping Bella. The girl I met yesterday, the girl who is pregnant. What is she doing here? It was then when I noticed my jacket in her hand. I could feel my heart react weird, like I was almost happy to see her face again- even though I hardly knew her.

She looked so sad. So alone. In a way she looked like how I feel. I walked to the door, and got the first whiff of blood. The sweet smelling, tongue watering warm flowing blood. It mixed with the air and molecules floated to my tongue. It sent my throat into a blaze of fire and lava. My hand grasped the door hard, but when I saw her on the floor the flames died down and I ran forward. But I stopped myself.

"Bella" I said. Her pained eyes looked up at me, my heart nearly exploded. I wanted to run up to her, to pull her up and make sure that she was ok. But I was worried that the burning may return and that I may not be able to control myself. I rushed up quickly and pulled her up by the arm. As I backed away I regreted that I had to do this because of the saddened look in her eyes.

When I saw the sharp piece of gravel sticking out of her hands, I felt sick that she was hurt. I said to her that I would get Carlisle but before I heard her answer, I heard the thoughts of Jasper first.

_Human blood. _he repeated before I raced inside. He was about to run out on to the porch but I tackled him. We flew down and hit the ground. "Emmett, Carlisle" I shouted, quiet so that Bella would not be able to hear.

Emmett rushed in, and immediatley threw himself on top of Jasper. You could see the darkness in his eyes. The way Jasper snapped at us, growling. It wasn't him, he would regret this if we didn't stop him.

Carlisle came and I quickly told him to check Bella's hand outside, she fell. So maybe the baby need to be checked? But I warned him that we didn't know about the baby!

He left the hall and went on to the porch. I would have listened if my head wasn't filled with cries from Jasper. My and Emmett dragged him to the back of the house and out to the river.

"Edward. I'll take him from here. Its ok" Alice said, putting her hand on my grasp of Jasper. "Edward" I could here her thoughts. _Its ok now. He won't hurt a human, I saw it. He wouldn't have even hurt Bella. _She lied that last bit, she wasn't to know. She had no vision of it so she was comforting herself of the thought.

I let go of Jasper and watched them leap over the river. Jaspers thoughts were now mixed with hunger and guilt. "Why did you stop him" Emmett said as we ran back to the house. I tried to ignore him. "She's nothing, a human thats all. She's not one of us" this furied me for some strange reason. I was confused of my feelings.

"Stop" I snapped at Emmett. "We do not hurt humans Emmett. You know that" I could hear Carlisles thoughts upstairs- He was in his office with Bella. I then heard his thoughts. _Fainted. _

Bella. Bella fainted, I rushed upstairs to see her lying on one of the spare cots.......


	6. what a crappy day

"Im fine" I said, Edward had just rushed into this strange little medical room. The blonde one, Carlisle is fiddling with a blood pressure thing on my arm. I know I should tell him that I am pregnant because falling down- that can't be a good thing but the words get caught on my tongue.

"How are you?" Edward asked.

"Fine" I said again. His wild golden eyes stared back at mine.

I need to get out of here, Carlisle's fingers were tracing my legs..for breaks?

"I..." I choked out...damn it say it, just say it....Pregnant...its about time you said something...at least here your father _may_ not find out.

"Does the patient confidentiality thing still apply here?" I asked, unable to look Carlisle nor Edward in the eye.

"Yes" Carlisle's soothing voice replied.

"So.....so you won't tell my father" I choked on the word father, I was lying to him but he would have a heart attack if he found out.

"Of course patient and doctor confidentiality"

I swallowed hard. I can't say this with Edward in the room, what would he think of me.

"Im.........." Shit. "Nothing" I kicked my legs out the bed and stood up, I got a sudden rush of dizzyness. Please don't faint, please don't faint.

"Bella" A voice called but I ignored it, I started to stumble out of the room. Now how can I get out.

Cool hands touched my arm, Edward's.

It was strange, that touch seemed to send electricity through my veins. When we reached the bottom of the stairs a sweet looking woman. "Oh Bella I hope you are feeling better. Im Esme"

"Hi"

Shoot don't cry, don't cry.

"Oh honey what is wrong" the woman named Esme took me in her arms.

Crap I felt it come up like word vomit but I swallowed the words- this is not a problem I can put on the Cullen's I mean I have only just met them. "I just really need to go, thank you for all your help on my clumsyness" I directed at Carlilsle who was walking down the stairs.

"I'll walk you to your car" My heart began to melt ever so slightly, What are you doing idiot. You can't like a guy when your prego hello- earth to Bella.

My life is a mess.

"No thats ok" I pushed his hands off me, ending the electric current and walked out the door. I could feel my bottom lip start to quiver but I waited until I was far away from the house in my truck to let the tears flow free.

I turned off his driveway and started to drive towards my house again.

* * *

Getting up for school this morning was hard. All I wanted was to lie in my bed, become invisable. "Hey Bella" Jessica said as I walked into class. I took my space next to her.

"OMG me and Mike kissed, it was so great. He took me to the cinema and we watched the romcom that was on. It was so sweet that he took me to that" At least she in her talking mood- well her natural mood anyway- so all I had to do was nod along and do some Mmmm and Uhah's. "and then he insisted that he hold my hand and bought me popcorn"

I doodled in my book. She kept going on giving me the details which I already know, so ok I may not have been so entuastic about it as her but he took me out, just like he has done for her. Maybe I should tell him that he sleeps with you with out wearing a condom, and gets you knocked up. But then you break up and can't muster up the guts to tell him.

Jessica had now been talking for twenty minutes and was still on the details of what happened in the cinema. "and then about forty minutes in he stroked the back of my hand. It was crazy and made me seriously shiver, what do you think that means? Do you think its love, I mean its only early but that has to mean something. He told me that I was special but OMG do you know what he confessed to me on the way home in the car that he is a virgin can you believe it, I mean a man to tell you that has got to be something hasn't it....."

What! Wait did she say he said he was a virgin. Little lier.

My stomach swirled, I put my hand up.

"Bella? Bella are you listening" Jess said, but I tried to block her out. The teacher began to walk over to me, "Did you hear what I said, I mean thats gossip of the century. Hey what are you doing are you ok? Bella you look really sick. Very white, I hope you don't need to puke and then...OMG don't puke over me these are new shoes......"

"Yes Bella" Miss said as she bend down to me.

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"Are you ok dear you look a bit peaky?"

"I just need to go the bathroom"

Jessica had turned around to talk to someone else by the time I left the room.

I stummbled my way down the hall.

A virgin.

I don't care about Mike but what if he's going to play Jessica? What would she do if she fell pregnant? I can't let him hurt her. But what the hell am I going to do. My stomach swirled even more when I heard the voice I wanted to hear but almost wanted to hear (if you know what I mean?) Mike.

He was stood at the top of the stairs, and I was walking right towards him.

_Shit Bella what are you doing?_

"Mike" My voice was shaky.

"Hey Bell's, you ok"

"Yeah...I need to tell you something" _Stop it, stop it idiot. Do not tell him, I repeat do not tell him, _A voice in the back of my mind yelled at me. But for some reason I tried to block it out, I was always putting someone a head of me and this time it was Jessica.

"Mike" Damn! "I'm pregnant" Even though his eyes fell with immediate shock and discust? I felt better like it was off my chest.

"What!"

"Im pregnant"

"No I heard you but it can't be true"

"We had sex stupid" I found myself saying, I had a terrible feeling this was going to be like the movies when the guy is a complete jerk

"Yeah but it can't be....its not mine" Yep Jerk.

"Yes it is"

"No. I can't have a baby, we can't have a baby....no"

"Yeah well how do you think I feel, scared shitless" I said almost crying.....stop!

"I don't care how you feel, what about me.." Twat.

Mike turned around and hit the wall with his fist. It was so sudden that it made me jump, I stepped forward but my foot twisted, I fell backwards down the school stairs.

"Bella!"

"Bella?"

Darkness engulfed me....

* * *

Review please. :) Thank you for reading.


	7. What the heck Cullen?

_Ow that really hurt._ Even though I knew that I was lying flat, I still felt a sickly dizziness creep over me. "Bella" A distant voice cried. "Help....someone please. Oh God Bella" Mike? I felt like I was suddenly being pulled back, back into my body. I hadn't realised I had been away from it.

The shouting was louder now, but I heard nothing else. No footsteps nor other screams from other people just Mike. I tried to open my eyes but they felt very heavy. Almost as if they had been stapled shut. I next tried to move my body.

Nothing. _Crap!_

I felt someone tug on my eyes, a bright light shone in. My eye fell shut again when the pressure was released, but then the other eye opened and the same happened. Wasn't I just in the school hall?

"Bella can you hear me" A unfamiliar voice rang in my ears. I tried to answer but couldn't. "Get in a intravenous drip, call her father and......I'm sorry son but you can't be in here" the voice spoke again. Was I in the hospital.

I felt fingers prod my skin.

Time seemed to move so fast here. The voices blurred in and out, I barely heared or even processed them.

"You can leave now, I take over Doctor"-

"Yes Doctor Cullen"

"Bella honey can you hear me, Can you squeeze your hand" I felt a cool hand touch my palm, I tried to move but couldn't.

"Whats wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?" A worried voice asked.

Mike?

No.

Dad?

No.

Edward?

Yes.

I felt my heart give me a strange jolt. What is wrong with me I hardly know this Cullen Kid. I felt even more determined to open my eyes.

"The baby?" he asked.

_Wait what! How...What?_

"Can you hear that son, the heart beat is strong"

I can't hear anything, I can't even feel any devises being put on my body...how?

"I don't think anyone else knows so, keep it off the records until she wakes up" Edward asked.

"Son"

"I don't know why, but....there's something about her" Edward replied.

Am I blacking out or something, Firstly I can't hear a heart beat and then a question for Edward to ask.

Stop it Bella, you have just fallen down the stairs.

I heard the door open and foot steps leave. The room was still.

I thought it was empty, until I felt cool hands on mine.

"Bella Swan wake up" Edwards voice asked, my heart beat raced. I could hear the heart machine beep rapidly.

Edward quietly chuckled.

This is stupid I hardly know him..... but those golden eyes.....

No. Stop it, your bloomen pregnant.

I heard the door creep open again.

"Cullen, what are you doing here?"

"Newton I'd stay away if I were you" Edward spoke back to Mike, his voice was cold.

"I have more right to be here, why are you? just because your the doctors son" Mike snapped.

"You better stay back Newton"

"No"

"I don't think cheif swan will be happy with you, especially when people think you pushed her"

Mike fell silent.

"But......I didn't..I Cullen" I heard the chair hit something, and some grunts coming from Mike.

OMG they are fighting.

I wanted my eyes to flash open but they pealed open only very slowly. The hospital room came into sight. I saw the two boys.

Edward had Mike in a effortless head lock. Mike was flaing around. "Stop it Cullen" Mike called.

"Stop" I cried out, the two boys faces flashed to me.

"Just stop it" I shouted again.

I was worried about Edward getting hurt rather than Mike, The scene was actually quite funny.

"Bella" they both said together.

Suddenly a stabbing pain shot through my stomach. My hands grasped at it, a hiss leaving my teeth. Edwards hands fell to mine, "Get Carlisle now" he ordered at Mike.

* * *

Review please. :) Thank you for reading.


	8. Are my eyes working or is that a wolf?

I closed my eyes for a second and by the time I opened them again Carlisle was at my side. "Bella....Bella" he was saying.

Mike looked very pale. I almost chuckled thinking that he was going to A) vomit all over the floor and Cullen would go skidding, or B) he was going to faint and take the attention away from me.

Cullen, Edward Cullen, looked calm but worried. Why should he worry? He hardly knows me. But he's cute. I'd rather be having his child, it would look darn cute. Much more cuter than Mike. Ugh I still can't believe I had sex with Mike, what a completely stupid thing to do,....and he's just so....he makes me shudder.

Carlisle's cool hands we're lovely.

"She's burning up" I heard him say. My eyes closed, and I had some kind of oxygen mask on. The cool air dried out my mouth and nose.

"Mike it might be sensible if you find where Charlie is, I think he went down for a coffee" Carlisle suggested.

Mike shook his head. Or so I guess that whats he did, because he gave no reply and then I heard the door shut.

Pain was shooting through my spine, down my stomach, out my....well ladies parts. I knew this wasn't a good sign.

My lips trembled. "I didn't even want it" I mumbled though the oxygen mask.

I knew they heard me, someone held my hand.

The tears dried up quick from the oxygen.

"Stupid Mike...." I opened my eyes, Edward was looking straight at me.

"Your going to need surgery" Carlisle said. His voice was muffled. I was blurring in and out of consciousness.

"I don't want too lose the baby" I cried. "Please....save it"

* * *

Edward POV

Hearing Bella say those things hurt my heart. I could hear from Carlisle's thoughts that it was a very, very slim chance that the baby would survive and only a 50% chance that Bella would survive.

Carlisle ordered the theatre too be empty. I lay on the bed next to Bella acting as her personal cooler, or cold compress. She was warm against my skin. She smelt wonderful. It was a blessing to be able to lie near her.

I had no idea what Carlisle was going to do. When I saw the scalpel I made a promise to myself that I was going to hold my breath and not look at the blood. I would make a bubble around me and Bella.

I wondered during the whole surgery what would or could happen if.....

**If Bella died now....**

_I grabbed Newton by the throat. It was his fault. I could see it in his thoughts. He was there when she fell down the stairs. If he hadn't been such a jackass she may not have fell. _

_It was his fault that Bella was pregnant. _

_It was his fault. _

_I would wonder for the rest of my days why was it that I felt a strong connection with the human called Bella Swan. _

_Was it just from her sweet smelling blood. _

_Or her warm brown eyes, _

_or her delicate look, so pretty, so heart warming._

_Was it because of the way she smiled, or because I found her clumsiness entrancing._

_Was it love I had in my heart? Or Lust? Hunger? _

_The vampire and the human.....doesn't really go does it?_

_Maybe it was suppose to be, that I was suppose to lose Bella. I could work alongside the Volturi, not worrying about a human knowing the secret of the vampires. I could go to school peacefully..._

_but.....I would be alone forever. _

_I would not love again...._

_Would I have a family?_

_My own family?_

* * *

I snapped back hearing the shudder of Bella's heart. I knew at that moment that I didn't want to loose her.

Bella Swan must live......but I have no control over that....

When I heard the news from Carlisles thoughts I couldn't look at Mike when we wheeled her out. I couldn't see the look on Charlie's face when we told the news to Charlie. He cried. And from his thoughts I could tell that he didn't cry easily.

I heard Mike's as he follwed us, and Bella into the quiet room.

_Would I have been a good father? _

_I would have cared for the child, made sure that they were safe. Be with it every day of its life. _

_Oliver for a boy._

_Sarah for a girl. _

_My child. _

_I lost my child._

He cried. For the first time throughout this long, long night. I saw Mike Newton as a man, and I agree, he would have made a good loving father.

* * *

Bella POV

I opened my eyes.

Charlie and Mike were in the room with me. No sign of Edward. My heart sunk. It would have been nice to see his cute face.

I licked my lips. Damn my mouth was dry.

Mike took my looks at the water on the side as a sign and reached for the glass for me, holding the straw to my mouth. I sucked up a few small sucks of water.

It was cold and soothing.

Mikes face was blotchy, his nose red, his eyes red. He'd been crying.

"Mike" My voice broke. "Why have you been crying?"

Charlie reached for my hand.

"I am so glad you are safe Bella" Charlie said.

"But the baby?" I asked.

Charlie shook his head. Mike started crying again, and so did I.

* * *

Much to everyone's dismay I chose to go back to school three days later. I was still a little sore, and sad, but I wanted to go. I couldn't bare to sit at home any longer while Charlie listened to his police radio hearing what he was missing out on down at the station.

I was still a little worse for wear for driving....I might just....kill myself.

Mike offered to give me a ride. Charlie phoned him- I say this rolling my eyes- It would be the first time to see him since the hospital, since when I found out I lost our baby.

I got dressed in my blue jeans, white t-shirt and black pumps. I stopped in front of the mirror, slowly I lifted up my top revealing my belly. It had a fresh red wound down the center. It had stitches, and a clear dressing over it, kind of like cling film. It was tender to touch. I was due my morning pain killer.

Charlie kept my tablets of course, I think that worried about my over dosing my self.....I wouldn't do it on pain killers.

Anyway, as I walked down for breakfast, I could smell burnt bacon and over cooked rubbery eggs. Yum. Awe, at least he was trying.

"Thanks dad" I said, kissing him on the cheek. Taking my single tablet he had left for me off the table. I swallowed it down with some orange juice- thankfully the only thing Charlie didn't decide to make, other wise it would be full of pips.

I scoffed down the extra crispy bacon and eggs and waited by the open door. Charlie had gone. He wanted to wait for Mike but I said I wanted to do this alone.

It was raining, but that's not unusual in Forks. The ground was icy from the previous night. I was positive Charlie had already called Mike and given him a warning about driving in icy weather with his daughter in the car.

I stared out into the rain. I stared so much that I could see tiny shapes forming.

A large brown blur raced past, disappearing into the woods.

_What the heck?_ I took a step forward, out into the rain to have another look.

_That wasn't a.....no it couldn't be a.......was that a bloody wolf?_


End file.
